uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 34/kjv
: }|1| 34:1 Furthermore Elihu answered and said, }} : }|2| 34:2 Hear my words, O ye wise men; and give ear unto me, ye that have knowledge. }} : }|3| 34:3 For the ear trieth words, as the mouth tasteth meat. }} : }|4| 34:4 Let us choose to us judgment: let us know among ourselves what is good. }} : }|5| 34:5 For Job hath said, I am righteous: and God hath taken away my judgment. }} : }|6| 34:6 Should I lie against my right? my wound is incurable without transgression. }} : }|7| 34:7 What man is like Job, who drinketh up scorning like water? }} : }|8| 34:8 Which goeth in company with the workers of iniquity, and walketh with wicked men. }} : }|9| 34:9 For he hath said, It profiteth a man nothing that he should delight himself with God. }} : }|10| 34:10 Therefore hearken unto me ye men of understanding: far be it from God, that he should do wickedness; and from the Almighty, that he should commit iniquity. }} : }|11| 34:11 For the work of a man shall he render unto him, and cause every man to find according to his ways. }} : }|12| 34:12 Yea, surely God will not do wickedly, neither will the Almighty pervert judgment. }} : }|13| 34:13 Who hath given him a charge over the earth? or who hath disposed the whole world? }} : }|14| 34:14 If he set his heart upon man, if he gather unto himself his spirit and his breath; }} : }|15| 34:15 All flesh shall perish together, and man shall turn again unto dust. }} : }|16| 34:16 If now thou hast understanding, hear this: hearken to the voice of my words. }} : }|17| 34:17 Shall even he that hateth right govern? and wilt thou condemn him that is most just? }} : }|18| 34:18 Is it fit to say to a king, Thou art wicked? and to princes, Ye are ungodly? }} : }|19| 34:19 How much less to him that accepteth not the persons of princes, nor regardeth the rich more than the poor? for they all are the work of his hands. }} : }|20| 34:20 In a moment shall they die, and the people shall be troubled at midnight, and pass away: and the mighty shall be taken away without hand. }} : }|21| 34:21 For his eyes are upon the ways of man, and he seeth all his goings. }} : }|22| 34:22 There is no darkness, nor shadow of death, where the workers of iniquity may hide themselves. }} : }|23| 34:23 For he will not lay upon man more than right; that he should enter into judgment with God. }} : }|24| 34:24 He shall break in pieces mighty men without number, and set others in their stead. }} : }|25| 34:25 Therefore he knoweth their works, and he overturneth them in the night, so that they are destroyed. }} : }|26| 34:26 He striketh them as wicked men in the open sight of others; }} : }|27| 34:27 Because they turned back from him, and would not consider any of his ways: }} : }|28| 34:28 So that they cause the cry of the poor to come unto him, and he heareth the cry of the afflicted. }} : }|29| 34:29 When he giveth quietness, who then can make trouble? and when he hideth his face, who then can behold him? whether it be done against a nation, or against a man only: }} : }|30| 34:30 That the hypocrite reign not, lest the people be ensnared. }} : }|31| 34:31 Surely it is meet to be said unto God, I have borne chastisement, I will not offend any more: }} : }|32| 34:32 That which I see not teach thou me: if I have done iniquity, I will do no more. }} : }|33| 34:33 Should it be according to thy mind? he will recompense it, whether thou refuse, or whether thou choose; and not I: therefore speak what thou knowest. }} : }|34| 34:34 Let men of understanding tell me, and let a wise man hearken unto me. }} : }|35| 34:35 Job hath spoken without knowledge, and his words were without wisdom. }} : }|36| 34:36 My desire is that Job may be tried unto the end because of his answers for wicked men. }} : }|37| 34:37 For he addeth rebellion unto his sin, he clappeth his hands among us, and multiplieth his words against God. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *